Hunting The Fallen
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: The world of Remnant is full of secrets and myths. What if two siblings that are students of Beacon have a deep secret that could very well border on life and death? The life in a pack is full of bonds that can never be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a story I had thought up for quite sometime. I'm only now publishing it. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think. All that fun stuff! I know this chapter is short but that's because I couldn't really think of anything else to add to the chapter. I'm thinking about uploading the first chapter of all the stories I have currently written but that isn't something that I'll do anytime soon. I'm still having a hard time with things. I've started rewriting my other story ****_Crimson Wolf_****.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Lightning flashed and the rain was coming down hard.

Ruby Rose, a skilled scythe-wielding Huntress in training, was fighting a Grimm in the emerald forest. She was fighting about ten Beowolves. Her speed wasn't doing too well with the rain. She activated her semblance and slid past a Beowolf and slid into a tree. Wet grass made it hard for her to keep traction on the ground when she ran. Ruby recovered and killed a Beowolf that had charged towards her. She stood her ground. The pain in her chest was making it hard for her to breath.

A Beowolf charged at her. Ruby blocked the attack and cut the Grimm in half. She walked towards the centre of the clearing and shot another Grimm in the head. Another Grimm charged towards her. Ruby cut the Grimm's legs off before decapitating it. Another Grimm had charged towards her. It swiped its claws at her. Ruby managed to dodge every strike almost slipping on the wet grass below her feet. A Beowolf came from above. Ruby swung her scythe up and cut the Grimm in half.

The others were harder to manage at this point. One charged at her and tackled her down. She managed to get away and shoot the Grimm's head off. Another Beowolf snuck up behind her and ripped some of the flesh off her back. She shot it in the arm before decapitating it. The last three were a pain to kill.

She swung her scythe at one and it blocked it. Another one slashed her arms and tore off the fabric of her sleeves. She pushed the Beowolf back and shot its left leg off. Another one came from behind and tackled her. Ruby recovered and shot its head. There were still two left. Ruby slashed the one missing a leg to pieces.

The last one hit her in the side. She let go of her weapon. She rolled into a tree and could barely move. She was tired. She had killed about twenty Grimm. The last one went up to her and looked at her. She looked into the Grimm's eyes and saw how bad a shape she was in.

Ruby felt alone in this situation. She couldn't do anything. The Grimm bit into her face and neck, clawing her arms as it tried to rip the flesh off of her face. Ruby tried to scream in pain but the Grimm kept her jaw shut as it bit into her face. She felt one of the canines of the Beowolf pierce into her right eye. It ripped off some flesh and tore her right eye out. The Grimm roared out, warning everything to stay away. She soon passed out from blood loss and went into shock.

Yang Xiao Long, a skilled brawling Huntress in training, was searching for her sister in the Emerald forest. She heard gunshots. She had yet to see her sister. She should have seen her by now. Yang searched most of the forest. She then heard a Beowolf roar out.

Yang entered a clearing and saw something that really pissed her off. Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose was lying on the ground, without Ruby holding onto it. A Grimm still alive, Ruby under it unconscious. Yang was now ablaze and eyes red instead of lilac. She charged, screaming in anger at the Beowolf, and shot at it. The Beowolf stopped and looked at Yang.

The Grimm got off of Ruby and charged at her. Yang punched it in the face and crushed it's skull with a single blow. After it died, she ran towards Ruby. Yang was happy that her sister was still somehow alive.

Blake Belladonna, a skilled stealthy Huntress in training, was searching for her partner, Yang. Yang said she needed to go find her sister. Weiss wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Blake ran through the trees searching for Yang. She heard someone screaming and shots being fired. Blake knew it was Yang but why did she scream?

Blake came into the clearing. Yang was on her knees holding something. Blake got closer. She saw Ruby's weapon and then saw that Yang was holding Ruby closely. Blake ran up towards them trying to see what she can do. She told Yang to shoot a flare into the sky. Blake called for emergency pick up at the location of a flare. Yang shot a flare into the sky.

Weiss Schnee, a skilled "Ice Queen" Huntress in training, was looking for her partner, Ruby. The two got separated during the mission. She was annoyed because Ruby wasn't answering her scroll. She slowly walked through the forest searching. She then heard gunfire and someone screaming. She knew it was Yang.

Weiss assumed nothing of it. She then saw the flare not long after. Weiss knew it was a distress flare. She assumed something happened to Blake. She rushed towards the direction of the flare. She entered a clearing and saw Blake and Yang hovered over something.

When Weiss saw Crescent Rose, she wasn't sure where Ruby was. She then understood what Yang and Blake were hovering over. They were hovering over Ruby. Weiss just shook her head. She approached them with a scowl on her face. The two looked at her but then saw the Bullhead fly above them. They were extracted and returned to Beacon Academy.

Ruby was taken to the infirmary right away. Yang stayed with Ruby the entire time. Blake and Weiss went back to the dorm.

"Do you think Ruby is going to be okay?" Blake asked Weiss trying to start a conversation. It wasn't a good start to an uplifting conversation in anyway.

"Who knows…? The dolt got injured because she ran off trying to take care of a couple Grimm that ran during a fight… It's her own fault…" Weiss coldly said. Blake got angry hearing that. _How could she be that cruel to someone as kind as Ruby?_ Blake thought.

"What is your problem Weiss? She's our team leader! She's your partner for fucks sake! How can you be so cruel?" Blake yelled at Weiss. Weiss just rolled her eyes at Blake.

"And she screwed up! Blake, she is our leader. She should have waited for me to kill the last Grimm… she didn't… Now look! She's in the infirmary because of that!" Weiss snapped back. At this point, Yang kicked the door open and didn't look to happy about it.

"Yang… How's Ruby doing?" Blake asked, worried about their young leader. Weiss looked away.

"Ruby is in surgery… She has multiple broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, a ruptured lung, a crushed and forcibly removed eye, a gunshot to the chest, a broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, deep gashes on her arms and legs, and a large deep wound on her back that seems to be deep enough to have cut through her lungs, spine, and heart…

She is unconscious… that's a good thing at least… I had to leave since I would have been in the way… They also said she has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving… I hope she survives though… she is the only one I truly have…" Yang said with a sad tone. She sat down in a nearby chair and stared at the floor. She didn't care about anything at the moment. The three ended up going to sleep in the quiet. Yang thought about her sister the entire time. She hoped that Ruby was going to be okay.

**XXXX**

In the infirmary, Ruby was out of surgery. She was bandaged up and was still unconscious. Ozpin was sitting next to her contemplating.

"Miss Rose… How could this have happened? Why were you alone fighting so many Grimm? What happened to Miss Schnee? Why didn't she know about those with a speed semblance having a hard time in such conditions? I hope you make a full recovery… Your sister and your teammate are very worried about you…

I told this to Qrow… he is also worried about you… you can survive this… you are not alone… Please… get better…" Ozpin got up and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Yang went to visit Ruby. Black woke up and got ready for class, even though she didn't have to attend class. She left the dorm without waking up Weiss. She was worried about Ruby. As she was walking, she saw Velvet.

"Hey Velvet. How are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Hey Blake! I'm doing fine! Glad to see you're back early from your mission! Did Ruby take out all the Grimm by herself?" Velvet giggled. Blake sighed.

"No… We finished the mission but… Ruby was severely injured…" Blake sadly said. Velvet was shocked hearing that Ruby was hurt.

"Oh god… What happened?" Velvet asked. She was very worried about Ruby.

"I don't know… we haven't heard anything from the doctors… she's unconscious though…" Blake replied.

"I hope she is okay… Ruby is always so nice… it would be horrible if something bad happened to her…" Velvet said. Blake nodded. Blake walks off. _I need to calm down… Ruby is fine… I'm sure of it…_ Blake thought.

Weiss was walking to the library to study.

"I wonder who shot Ruby… I know you're going to be alright… I hope you get better Ruby… I am curious to know how you survived the bullet…" Weiss said aloud. As she was walking, Cardin Winchester was laughing about something. At first, Weiss didn't care, but she heard them say Ruby's name and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Oh come on! She had it coming! She got into Beacon too fucking early and the bitch was cocky as shit! Why wouldn't I be laughing?" Cardin said. Sky and Dove looked at each other.

"Cardin… you do realize she was given a huge handy cap right? She couldn't use her semblance… she still killed 20 Grimm despite that… She has a right to be here…" Russel defended. Cardin glared at Russel.

"The hell? Are you going against your team leader, Russel?"

"No! I'm just saying, she fought better than you give her credit for!" Russel replied. Cardin pushed Russel down.

"Shut the fuck up Russel! You don't know shit! Ruby Rose, or the Grim Reaper of Beacon, had this coming from the start! I don't want to hear that she is better than me! Understand you little bitch!" Russel nodded, afraid for his life. Cardin smiled. "Good! Now let's get to class… don't want to get detention for being late again…"

Weiss scowled hearing that Cardin didn't respect Ruby. She continued her path to the library. Pyrrha was there studying for class. Weiss sat next to her and started to study herself.

"Hey Pyrrha… How are you doing?" Weiss asked to start a conversation. Pyrrha smiled seeing Weiss.

"I'm doing well! How did the mission go? I heard what happened to Ruby… I hope she's alright…" Pyrrha replied. Weiss sighed.

"It went well… We completed it of course…" Weiss replied. Pyrrha noticed that Weiss wasn't telling her the truth.

"Weiss, what exactly happened during the mission?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well… we split up realising that the Grimm were more in number in two different areas… Ruby and I were dealing with the Grimm pretty well at first… So, Ruby being Ruby… decided to start a conversation while we were fighting… I said something… she got angry… she got shot… and chased after a Grimm that was running away… she left me to deal with the rest of the Grimm in the area we were in…" Weiss stated.

"I hope she is okay… a team isn't the same without their leader…" Pyrrha said. Weiss nodded.

"Yeah… I think I screwed up though… I am angry at her more than I'm worried about her…"

"Your just dealing with it in your own way… don't worry…" Weiss nodded. Weiss went back to the dorm room shortly after. She saw Yang going to visit Ruby.

Yang sat next to Ruby and held her hand as she laid there unconscious.

"Hey Ruby… I know your there…"

Ruby was lying there peacefully.

"I know you're going to make it through this… You gotta hang in there Rubes… Please… It isn't a pack without you… I don't want to be alone… you gotta make it through this… I know you can! Please… I don't want to lose my sister too…" Yang sits there for a couple more hours before saying good night to Ruby and heading back to the dorm. As Yang was standing in front of the dorm room, she could hear yelling.

"Weiss, how could say that!"

"I didn't! I heard someone else say it!"

"Then tell me who said it!"

"Only if you don't tell Yang!" Yang walked in.

"Don't tell me what?" Weiss looked at Yang and took a deep breath.

"Well… I'll tell you IF you promise not hurt anyone…"

"No promises Ice Queen…" Yang smiled. Weiss glared at Yang.

"Don't call me that!"

"Tell us before I lose my patience Weiss…" Blake said calmly.

"Fine… Cardin said that Ruby deserved the injuries she got…" Yang punched a hole through the wall.

"I'll fucking kill him…"

"Yang! You will do no such thing!" Yang's eyes were red.

"And why the fuck not Weiss?!" Weiss was taken aback from the sudden violent tone Yang gave. She could understand that she was angry, but to threaten her for that was unheard of.

"Ruby would be upset if she heard that her sister was kicked out of Beacon for trying to kill a fellow student!" Yang started to calm down.

"No one has the right to say someone deserves something like that… especially Ruby… Cardin better watch what he says next time… I'll beat the shit out of him…" Yang left the dorm room to go for a walk. After a couple of hours, she calmed down. Yang walked back to get ready for bed and sleep.

**A/N: No time stamp? This is new... well, I didn't put one because I can't remember when I actually wrote this one. This is also a short chapter. I am updating most of my stories today. I feel like it right now... **

**Review and all that stuff**

**Have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of this series! Now, I had a lot of tough decisions on where to go for this, I have since hit a brick wall and current stuck in said brick wall known as writers block.**

**I have also considered having a prompt like story, which was basically like homestuck and RWBY Quest! But I didn't think that would work, but oh well! It's an idea that I wouldn't mind doing at all!**

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days later, Yang got a call from the infirmary saying that Ruby's surgery was completed and they could go see her again. Yang got ready in her combat gear and rushed to the infirmary. Blake sat there waiting for Yang to get back. Weiss was studying for a history test that was coming up.

"Weiss… What happened in the Emerald forest? Why weren't you with Ruby?" Blake asked her.

"Nothing happened… it is of no cause for concern." Weiss said coldly.

"Then why weren't you with Ruby? She is your partner, you know…" Blake asked. Weiss sighed, put her history textbook down, and looked at Blake.

"We had an argument… I said some… thing's… Ruby didn't take to well to it… she got angry and yelled at me… she then started running towards a Grimm that separated from the rest of the pack… she left me alone to deal with them… that's all…" Weiss coldly stated. Blake got up and walked towards her.

"There's got to be more to it than that… Ruby, generally, never gets angry… what kind of argument did you two have?" Blake asked. Weiss sighed again.

"Well… it started off fine… once we only had fifteen Beowolves left, Ruby started to… slow down… she was taking here time killing them… I told her that she needed to hurry up and kill the Grimm… she said I can't force her to speed her up… I said that she needs to take being a huntress more seriously… she said she is a damn good huntress… snapping at me as she said it as well… she killed four Grimm after saying that…" Weiss said with a really confused tone.

"Really? I would never have expected Ruby to snap like that…" Blake said. Weiss nodded.

"I know! Anyways, Ruby started fighting the Beowolves again… I then said "Why are you getting angry from me just pointing out a flaw you are clearly showing? I'm only saying a great Huntress kills Grimm quickly and swiftly before they get a chance to fight back! You are just playing with them! Stop acting like a child and fight like true Huntress!" Ruby killed another Beowolf then pointed her scythe at me… She was pissed and her eyes turned red… I thought that was strange… she then said "I am a true Huntress… Don't you ever fucking forget that… GOT IT?!" yelling the last part… I was taken aback by that…

More Beowolves soon came out… I heard a gunshot and saw Ruby grasping her chest… I told her to sit out while I took care of the Grimm… one of the Grimm started running and she chased after it… I was left with ten Beowolves to deal with… It was her fault that she got angry and lost it…" Weiss stated coldly.

"Weiss! What is wrong with you?! Do you not care about your partner at all? If Yang heard you, I bet she would-"Blake was interrupted by a knock at the door. She answered it. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos stood at the door.

"We heard you guys yelling… is everything okay?" Jaune asked. Blake looked away and Weiss started to study for history again.

"Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked. Blake looked at Pyrrha with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"We were talking about what happened… Weiss seemed to have pissed off Ruby a lot… She also finally got out of surgery…" Blake said.

"Oh no… Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay…." Jaune asked worried about his friend. Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"She's supposed to make a full recovery… She's still in the infirmary… Yang is with her right now…" Blake said. At that, Blake's scroll went off. Her eyes widened and a small smile was on her face. She turned to her friends.

"Ruby's awake!" Blake said with happy tone. Weiss rolled her eyes and continued to study while the others went to infirmary to go see Ruby.

Once there, they entered the room Ruby was in. Ruby and Yang were talking to each other.

"Remember when Uncle Qrow asked you what weapon you wanted to make during your time at Signal?" Yang asked Ruby. Ruby laughed.

"How could I not? He down right cried of happiness when I told him!" Ruby said happily and laughed. Yang laughed along with her.

"Remember when dad found out that I had brought that cat home?" Ruby asked Yang.

"He said that if he found another stray animal in the house again he would take out a camera, dress the poor thing up as a burglar, and have a caption on it saying 'I was caught with my paws up'!" Yang replied. Ruby laughed at that. She then noticed the others.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Ruby asked happily. Around her right eye, and her lower jaw was covered in bandages including most of her body, and her left leg was in a cast. She had mostly recovered overnight, even though her injuries were very severe, she would have been in the infirmary for at least a month or two.

"We're doing a lot better than you apparently." Jaune joked. Ruby giggled a bit at that.

"Yeah, well, you try having a speed semblance and going against about… twenty one Grimm while it's raining by yourself then!" Ruby joked back.

"I probably wouldn't have lasted long!" Jaune joked back. Ruby laughed at that.

"Yup! Even though I also got shot in the chest, I was still able to hold off ten Grimm!" Ruby said happily. Yang sighed.

"You gotta let your team fight with you to prevent this from happening you know sis…" Yang said. Ruby scratched the back of her head and laughed a bit.

"Well, I'm glad to see that Ms Rose is doing alright." Ozpin said from behind the others. Ruby saw Ozpin and tensed up for some reason. She didn't know why she tensed up though.

"Prof Ozpin, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I'm checking to see how you're doing… You gave us quite the scare when you returned with your team after the mission…" Ozpin said. Ruby scratched the back of her head and shyly giggled.

"I didn't mean to… I made a mistake! That's all!" Ruby stated. Ozpin nodded and left the room. This confused the rest of them.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked her. Ruby looked down at her hands.

"Yeah… I think so… I just… I feel strange… that's all…" Ruby replied.

"It's probably because you're not used to the feeling of replacing flesh… you'll be fine… I'm going to stay by your side here until you get better, alright?" Yang said caringly. Ruby smiled. _I'm not alone… I have Yang with me!_ Ruby thought. The others left since the day was getting late.

The next morning, the door opened. Yang and Ruby entered the room quietly. Yang sat Ruby in a nearby chair. She put Ruby's crutches against the desk and walked out. She bumped into Cardin Winchester running towards the café.

"What's the hurry for, Blondie? Need to get that sister of yours a bottle?" Cardin snidely asked. Yang rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought you were going to ask me for one. Strange how you assume my sister wants one… she's actually older then that… I was getting her something to eat… like a turkey or a chicken… Would you be interested in being the cooked chicken?" Yang asked with a large grin on her face. Cardin growled at her.

"I didn't think so, you big idiot… If you'll excuse me, I'm getting my sister something to eat for breakfast…" Yang stated. She continued to run towards the café.

Once she got there, she grabbed a tray, grabbed a bunch of food, and ran back to her dorm room without dropping a single piece of food. She entered the room and placed the tray of food on the desk Ruby was sitting at. Ruby was wide-eyed seeing the food.

"Jeez Yang! I said I was only a little hungry! I didn't expect you to bring this much food!" Ruby smiled as she stared at the food.

"Well, I figured if you had anything left over, I'd eat the rest! It's for both of us!" Yang assured Ruby. Ruby smiled at Yang and then they both started digging into the large pile of food. They ate all of the food before passing out.

Blake and Weiss soon woke up to Yang and Ruby lying on the floor snuggled up together. Weiss looked at her scroll and noticed a message from Ozpin saying that she and Blake are to attend classes again. The two got ready and left a note for the two to read when they woke up. Blake and Weiss went to class.

When they got there, the air seemed strange. Blake felt like people were giving them strange looks. She felt like people saw her cat ears, even though she knew she was wearing her bow. She decided to ignore that for now and find out what was going on later.

Blake and Weiss sat in their usual spots and waited for the professor to get there.

Soon, Prof Port walked in and greeted them back.

"Ah! Miss Schnee! Miss Belladonna! Good to see that you two have returned in one piece! When I heard what happened to Miss Rose, I hoped that the rest of you were at the very least alright!" Prof Port said.

"Well of course! I'm not weak enough to let Beowolves get the better of me!" Weiss stated coldly. Blake glared daggers at Weiss. _Why is she treating this like Ruby deserves it? No one deserves what happened to Ruby!_ Blake thought.

"Well… I guess I should begin the lesson… Miss Schnee, I hope you change that tone… It was horrible what happened to Miss Rose…" he said. Port soon began his lesson without further a due.

A crumpled up noted was thrown and it hit Blake in the head. It would have if she didn't catch it in the air. It was a note.

_Hey, it's Jaune._

_There's a rumour going around about Ruby and Yang… We need to talk after class…_

_Also, sorry for throwing this at you… _

Blake put the note away and started to pay attention to the lesson again.

Once class ended, Blake waited outside for Jaune and his team. Once they came out, they walked to Team JNPR's dorm room.

"So… what is the rumour?" Blake asked.

"Well… Cardin started it… He says that Yang is in love with Ruby… and Ruby is just a cry baby that just paid Torchwick to hire some guys the day she got noticed by the headmaster and let into Beacon…" Jaune replied.

"I don't think that rumour would be of cause of concern…" Blake stated.

"Yeah… that is the first one… That isn't the one we meant though… The rumour is… Ruby let herself get hurt because she's suicidal… Yang is a slut that would sleep with any guy she can just to get off… That's the one we're worried about… We think the rumours might get to the two…" Pyrrha said. Blake thought about. _The one about Ruby being suicidal might get to her… __Especially the other one… would__ that prevent it? _Blake thought.

"I see… Do me a favour… find out who spread that rumour, and make sure that it stops spreading… we can't let Ruby or Yang hear it… especially Yang… if she thinks Ruby is suicidal… She might go on a rampage to find out who started it and beat the living shit out of them… Ruby can't hear anything about the one for Yang either… that might also piss her off… Ruby can't go to class until she has been cleared… that might be tomorrow… you have another class… you should get going…" Blake said.

She left JNPR's dorm room and entered her team's dorm room to the most bizarre sight. Yang was holding a book and Ruby was laughing. But the bizarre part was the fact that Yang was acting out some of the scenes of the book she was reading to Ruby. Once the two of them noticed Blake, Yang sat Ruby down on Blake's bed, put the book back on the shelf, and sat on the floor.

"Oh, hey Blake! How was class without us?" Yang asked. Ruby looked at her trying to avoid the questions she probably knew they were going to be asked.

"Uh… well… apparently not as exciting as yours…" Blake said. She laid down on her bed and pulled out a book to read.

"We didn't know how long you'd be…" Ruby said. Yang scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah… so I thought I would lighten up the mood by reading one of your books to Ruby… Only, I added a few things to make them funny…" Yang stated. Blake rolled her eyes at that with a slight smile on her face and continued to read.

"Also… until I can walk without the crutches… I'm going to have to switch beds with someone…" Ruby stated. Blake sighed.

"I'll switch with you Ruby." Blake said, Yang stood up from hearing that.

"Actually, I'll take Ruby's bed, Blake, you can take mine until she's better… it makes sense…" Yang said. Blake shrugged her shoulders and climbed up to Yang's bed. Ruby laid down in Blake's bed and went to sleep.

"How was she today?" Blake whispered to Yang.

"A bit of pain here and there but she's fine over all… she can attend class tomorrow but can't fight until she is allowed to remove the rest of the bandages… I'm worried about her though… the doctors removed something from her chest… it was a silver bullet… which is strange… a silver bullet is used against vampires… Ruby isn't a vampire… so I wonder why…" Yang whispered.

"We can worry about that tomorrow…" Blake whispered. _That's strange… she didn't say anything about werewolves… werewolves start dying if they are shot with a silver bullet… vampires would dying if that silver bullet had holy properties to it…_ Blake thought. Blake soon got ready for bed and went to sleep. Yang finally got ready for bed and went to sleep in Ruby's bed.

Weiss entered the dorm room and looked around. Everyone was sound asleep. She looked at Ruby with a sad expression.

"Why can't I be nice to anyone…? I'm sorry Ruby… I didn't mean to let you get hurt… I didn't have much of a choice… I hope you can forgive me…" Weiss whispered to no one in particular. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.


End file.
